


Mousse au chocolat

by Dune_Carrez



Series: Advent calendar [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 2019, Advent Calendar, Calendart, F/M, Frenche story, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Mousse - Freeform, Mousse au chocolat
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dune_Carrez/pseuds/Dune_Carrez
Summary: Dans le cadre du calendrier de l'avent sur le forum "French Miraculers", voici un petit OS pour le dix-neuvième jour sur le thème "Mousse".J'ai énormément de retard pour cet OS et j'en suis vraiment désolée. Beaucoup de choses à gérer dernièrement et je me suis laissée complètement submerger :/Admirez le travail de SaKimieNolDeph pour la couverture. Je la trouve vraiment sublime et ça reflète très bien cet OS. Encore merci ma Kimie <3OS sur l'univers Miraculous  - Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir. Les personnages appartiennent à Thomas Astruc mais cette histoire m'appartient.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Advent calendar [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1322408
Kudos: 3





	Mousse au chocolat

[ ](https://ibb.co/rxhzSQf)

Marinette arriva en avance ce matin-là. Elle marchait tranquillement dans la cour d'école déserte jusqu'à atteindre les escaliers. Elle posa une main sur la rambarde fraîche et resta un instant immobile, le vague à l'âme.

Lasse, voilà comment elle se sentait ces derniers jours.

Elle porta son regard sur la volée de marches qu'elle devait gravir et cela lui sembla être déjà l'épreuve de trop. Et à l'idée que la journée venait à peine de commencer, elle poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

Mais quand il faut, il faut. Ce ne serait qu'une journée de plus.

Tikki disait que le temps devait faire son œuvre et que ce n'était pas en restant cloîtrée dans sa chambre que les choses s'amélioreraient.

Son kwami avait raison, elle le savait, mais parfois c'était dur à admettre.

Au moins, n'avait-elle pas à faire semblant que tout aller bien dans le meilleur des mondes devant ses proches, c'était déjà ça de pris. Certes elle n'était pas dévastée mais elle pouvait laisser à son aise la mélancolie l'accompagner sans avoir à justifier ou expliquer quoi que ce soit. En retour, elle recevait des regards bienveillants, des touches réconfortantes et des câlins à n'en plus finir. Alya et Rose s'en donnaient à cœur joie de ce côté-là.

Penser à tout ça lui donna un regain d'énergie et de courage, et l'ébauche d'un petit sourire se dessina même sur ses lèvres. Elle se lança donc à l'assaut de ce nouveau défi et finit par arriver en classe.

Elle ouvrit la porte sans trop de délicatesse, pensant être la première à cette heure matinale, mais le bruit d'un objet tombant au sol et le souffle surpris dans la salle l'avisa du contraire.

Adrien se tenait devant son bureau, une main sur le pupitre, l'autre sur son cœur. Il regardait la jeune fille, les pupilles dilatées.

— Marinette ! Tu m'as fait peur ! s'exclama-t-il.

L'Eurasienne fit une grimace, jouant avec l'anse de son sac, mal à l'aise.

— Excuse-moi, je ne m'attendais pas à trouver quelqu'un à cette heure-ci.

Se remettant de sa surprise, le garçon lui fit un sourire bienveillant.

— Il n'y a pas de mal, je ne suis pas bien réveillé, c'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver.

La jeune fille remarqua alors les cernes bleutés qui soulignaient les beaux yeux d'Adrien. Elle fronça les sourcils avant de s'approcher de lui.

— Hé, tout va bien ? lui demanda-t-elle, en posant une main douce sur son avant-bras.

Il plongea ses yeux émeraude dans ceux azurins de son amie. Elle le regardait avec une réelle inquiétude et il se sentit mal d'infliger ça à la jeune fille. Elle avait définitivement d'autres chats à fouetter en ce moment.

— Oui Mari', pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? lui demanda-t-il avec son sourire de magazine.

Mais l'Eurasienne était loin d'être dupe. Elle resserra doucement sa prise sur le bras du garçon.

— Je suis désolée de t'annoncer ça mais je te connais assez pour savoir quand tu mens, lui dit-elle avec un petit sourire encourageant.

Le mannequin se contenta de faire la moue.

— Adrien, tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

Sa voix s'était faite sérieuse, implacable même. Le garçon savait que la bonté de son amie n'avait pas de limite mais en avoir encore la preuve lui réchauffait le cœur. Elle le fixait de son regard si particulier, ne lui laissant aucun moyen de s'y soustraire. Il se détourna avec un soupir et vint s'asseoir à même le bureau. Sans un mot, la demoiselle fit de même.

Marinette balançait doucement ses jambes dans le vide, attendant que son voisin prenne la parole. Adrien, quant à lui, triturait ses mains, tout en les fixant, cherchant ses mots.

Le silence perdura quelques secondes encore avant que le blond ne prenne la parole.

— Kagami et moi, c'est terminé.

L'Eurasienne pivota sa tête violemment vers son camarade, plus que surprise par cette information. Kagami était indéniablement amoureuse d'Adrien, jamais elle n'aurait mis un terme à cette relation tant espérée. Le garçon, lui, était tellement épanoui depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble des mois auparavant et il semblait tant affecté à l'instant, que ça lui semblait incongru qu'il ait pu mettre un terme à leur histoire. Peut-être que leurs parents avaient décidé de se mêler de...

— Elle a préféré qu'on en reste là, souffla-t-il.

Les yeux de Marinette s'écarquillèrent plus encore.

Ça n'avait aucun sens, définitivement aucun sens.

— Je ne comprends pas... commença-t-elle.

Il eut un petit rire triste.

— Moi non plus à vrai dire. On était bien, du moins je croyais... murmura-t-il en triturant ses mains plus encore. Selon elle, je ne l'aimais pas assez.

Il plongea son regard torturé dans celui de sa voisine.

— J'ai tout gâché.

Le visage de la jeune fille s'effondra au fil des mots que prononçait le mannequin. Son cœur se comprima devant sa détresse et, sans réfléchir, elle vint attraper sa main.

— Hé, ne soit pas si dur avec toi-même Adrien. Je suis sûre que tu n'as rien fait de mal. Tu l'aimais comme tu l'aimais, on ne peut pas répondre aux attentes de tout le monde, tu sais.

_Non on ne peut pas._

— Et ce n'est pas parce que ce n'était pas suffisant à ses yeux que ton amour n'était pas sincère. Il faut savoir composer, tout est une question d'équilibre.

_Mais, parfois, trouver le juste milieu est plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraît._

Le garçon passa sa main libre sur sa nuque, avant de fermer ses paupières, cachant un instant la douleur qui se lisait dans son regard.

— Peut-être, murmura-t-il, mais elle n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'elle ne serait jamais _elle_.

La jeune fille se figea.

_Je ne serai jamais lui Marinette._

Elle serra les lèvres et fixa le plancher, perdue dans ses souvenirs. Elle était sur les quais de Paris, des semaines auparavant, avec un autre garçon à ses côtés.

Une pression sur sa main la ramena à l'instant présent.

— Mari' ? l'appela son voisin prudemment.

Elle força un sourire sur ses lèvres roses.

— Pardon, je me suis un peu égarée, commença-t-elle. Je suis vraiment désolée que ça se soit terminé comme ça entre vous.

L'Eurasienne inspira profondément.

— Mais parfois les gens se mettent en compétition avec un idéal chimérique alors que ça n'a aucun sens. Comme s'ils n'étaient pas assez bien. Pourtant si on les choisit c'est qu'ils sont plus que suffisants, non ? demanda-t-elle la gorge nouée, avant de regarder Adrien.

Il constata avec horreur que ses beaux yeux bleus étaient pleins de larmes. Il pouvait lire dans son regard la même peine qui comprimait son cœur à lui. Ils subissaient les mêmes tourments que la vie met parfois sur nos chemins. Il comprenait chaque faux sourire, chaque pleur, chaque pincement de cœur de la jeune fille, de la même manière qu'elle comprenait sa douleur.

Le jeune homme lâcha sa main pour venir passer son bras autour de ses épaules et la plaquer contre son cœur. La demoiselle vint caler sa tête dans le cou du garçon en ravalant un sanglot.

Il sentit lui aussi les perles salées venir submerger son champ de vision. Il ferma alors les paupières avec force, pour endiguer le flot qui s'annonçait. Il avait assez pleuré pour toute une vie la nuit dernière, du moins c'était la sensation que ça lui avait laissé.

Tous deux s'appliquèrent à ravaler la boule de chagrin et d'amertume qui obstruait leurs gorges. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, l'exercice leur semblèrent moins insurmontable. Marinette tentait de calmer son cœur blessé, se perdant dans l'odeur réconfortante de son ami, et Adrien profitait du petit corps chaud blotti contre lui pour se détendre et apaiser son âme meurtrie.

Il n'y avait qu'eux et le silence, et, pour l'instant, c'était plus que suffisant.

Puis quand le mannequin sentit son cœur peser moins lourd dans sa poitrine, il s'autorisa à parler.

— Je suis désolée pour Luka et toi, murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux. Je sais que c'est un peu tard mais je ne trouvais jamais le bon moment pour te le dire, si seulement il y en avait un.

Elle haussa les épaules.

— Ce n'était pas fait pour marcher, je suppose, dit-elle la voix quelque peu étranglée.

— Mais ça n'empêche pas que ce soit douloureux.

Elle se serra un peu plus contre lui en réponse.

— L'amour c'est compliqué, commença Adrien. Un ami n'arrête pas de me dire que la nourriture est nettement plus fiable.

Marinette rigola doucement avant de s'écarter de lui.

— Il a raison. Une bonne pâtisserie ne te fera jamais défaut.

Bien que ses yeux étaient toujours un peu humides, au moins elle souriait. Adrien se sentit un peu plus léger et il s'autorisa à sourire en retour.

— Tu as tellement de chance de vivre dans une boulangerie, soupira-t-il avec envie.

Les yeux de Marinette s'écarquillèrent. Elle se dégagea alors complètement de l'étreinte du jeune homme pour venir récupérer son téléphone dans son sac.

Adrien eut froid dès qu'elle s'éloigna. Il tenta alors d'oublier cette sensation en se concentrant sur ses faits et gestes. Elle observa son téléphone quelques secondes avant de venir accrocher son regard, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

— Les cours ne commencent que dans 30 minutes, ça te dit de venir goûter la nouvelle mousse au chocolat de papa ? Il paraît que le chocolat est très bon pour ce qu'on a.

Adrien resta un instant interdit avant de lâcher un petit rire.

Cette fille était vraiment trop incroyable pour ce monde.

Il était content que leurs chemins se soient croisés ce matin-là. Pas seulement pour la douceur chocolatée qui n'attendait qu'eux. Mais surtout pour passer un instant de plus en sa compagnie. Car Marinette avait ce don d'ensoleiller ses journées les plus sombres.

Après tout, elle était leur Ladybug de tous les jours.

— J'adorerais ça, dit-il avec un sourire heureux.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Et voici mon dernier OS pour le Calendart du forum French Miraculers !
> 
> J'avais l'idée en tête depuis quelques temps mais ça a été très compliqué pour moi de trouver du temps pour mener le projet à bien.
> 
> Du coup ce n'est pas aussi bien que ce que j'avais en tête mais c'est écrit et ça c'est déjà beau xD
> 
> Puis la couverture de SaKimieNolDeph vient compenser tout ça. Elle est tellement à l'image de l'os ! C'est juste sublime, merci encore ma Kimie <3
> 
> Bisouuuuuuuuuuus et joyeux Noël à tous <3


End file.
